The Phoenix's Lesson
by fuzzynavaljewelry
Summary: COMPLETE. Harry goes to battle Voldemort for the last time. But then Fawkes shows up to put in his two cents and starts Harry on a journey he won't soon forget. Time travel fic.
1. Fawkes' Helping Talon

Chapter 1: Fawkes' Helping Talon

My heart beat in time to my feet as I walked. Although the hand that led me didn't allow a leisurely pace, it wasn't particularly fast. In other words, I was rather calm, considering I was about to face Lord Voldemort. The diary, the ring, the locket, the cup, Ravenclaw's brooch. All found and destroyed. Nagini still needs to be killed, but I'm not worried about her. She'll be here.

The hand jerked my arm again, trying to get me to quicken my pace. The man didn't scare me, but the hand did. The hand I saw created by Voldemort himself. I saw it break through rope as if it were a cobweb. So I obeyed its pressure and quickened my pace, at least a little bit. The man to whom the hand was attached scowled and started dragging me.

"The foulest circle of hell is reserved for traitors, Wormtail," I growled, then grinned mentally when I realized I'd quoted a Muggle movie. Stuff that you pure-blood freaks.

"I had no choice. You have no idea the weapons the Dark Lord possesses."

Where have I heard that before?

"A coward's excuse. Cliche too."

It felt good to get that off my chest. He would die as soon as his usefulness ended. His hand jerked me again. Man was that ever annoying. It took all my will power to keep my hand off my wand, let alone his face.

Slowly, a large house loomed into view. Much to my dismay, and Wormtail's amusement, I gave an involuntary shutter at the sight of this run down mansion. You would too if you'd had prophetic-like dreams about it. As we got closer, I noticed a shadow coiled near the steps. Nagini. The last Horcrux.

"I've brought you Harry Potter m'Lord."

Bloody git. Talking as if _he_ and cornered _me_ and ordered _me_ to come with _him_, not the other way around like it really happened. Nagini did something to the equivalent of rolling her eyes and slithered into the house. Which means...

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Ok, I know what you're thinking, but what else could I do? Yes, there is _Sectumsempra_, but if you think about it, it's just as bad. Plus, no mess now. It's not like I use it regularly, or enjoy it. And I'm sure Voldemort will wait patiently while I Bat-bogey him to death. This is just...practice.

"_Pity, _Avada Kedavra _ruins the flavor,_" Nagini muttered sadly as she slithered back out of the house. Alone. I could do it now and he wouldn't be able to stop me... No, he has to see it. I want him to hurt before I kill him.

"Harry, so good of you to come," came the cold, high voice. Lord Voldemort detached himself from the shadows of the house, a ravenous gleam in his eye, "I've been expecting you for a while."

"I've been busy."

"Have you? No matter. We are here now. Shall we begin?"

"One second. I just have a loose end to tie up," and with that I pointed my wand at Nagini and cast the _Avada Kedavra_. Silently. You have to admit, that is cool. And seeing Voldemort goggle is a privilege not many people get to see. But his astonishment quickly turned to anger.

"You will die for that, Potter," he whispered, his voice deadly quiet.

"And you will die for," I started counting on my fingers, "Dumbledore, Cedric, Bertha Jorkins, that old caretaker, Myrtle, Madame Bones, Sirius, the Longbottoms. Oh, and we can't forget my parents of course."

"Are you being flippant with me?"

"And what if I am?"

He scowled, "Let's just being the dual."

"And when it ends, we shall see who is right and who is dead," Hah! Another Muggle book. I'm on a roll today.

We faced each other, brought up our wands, turned, walked away, turned again. He bowed, like before. This time, I did too, an exaggerated, sweeping bow. A vein pulsed on his neck, making him look like Uncle Vernon, only less purple. I considered telling him this, but I'd goaded him enough already.

"One!" he said.

"Two!" I replied.

"Three!" we both shouted. It happened so quickly. Almost simultaneously our wands raised. I could see the incantation on his lips, felt it on mine. Both jets of green light left the wand tips, shooting towards each other. They were feet apart, coming closer, nearly touching. Then, right before they collided, there was a flash of fire as Fawkes appeared, right in the path of both curses. But neither hit; they merely swerved aside and started swirling around Fawkes' head like a green halo. My wand started glowing, so did Voldemort's. I felt the very core of its power, the power that came from Fawkes himself. And Fawkes began to glow as well. Something in me suddenly understood what he was doing. Fawkes was drawing on the power of our wands. As the power grew to its height, Fawkes turned to me. I felt his song within me and then words floated on top of them.

"Learn well this lesson, Harry Potter," and the magic was let loose.


	2. Really Not Normal

Chapter 2: Really Not Normal

I was falling. No, not falling. It felt as if someone had used _Wingardium Leviosa_ on me and was whisking me backward through a tunnel completely filled with light. Then the whisking sensation stopped abruptly and I felt myself on the ground. Not hitting it, not falling on to it, just being on it. Gingerly, I picked myself up off the ground and looked around. I wasn't on the Riddle property anymore. I was in a forest...somewhere...at night...alone...on a full moon...Wait! The full moon was two weeks ago. What the hell is going on?

I spun around, frantically searching for an answer, just in time to see a curse aimed at me. I ducked. Another curse answered the Death Eater's, who clutched his face and dropped to the ground.

"Behind you!" cried the caster. It was a man's voice, and sounded strangely familiar. But I put that out of my mind and concentrated on not getting killed. Now this next move I'd been practicing for weeks. I crouched, then spun, kicking my leg out to trip someone close to me and firing a Trip Jinx to get someone farther away. It worked. I saw the second Death Eater lose his balance and fall. Disarm and Stun, and the job is done. Hah, I'm a poet and I didn't know it. Ok, that was a bit cheesy but oh well.

"Nice move kid," said the man who fought the Death Eater. I could tell he was impressed, and not just because I was a kid either, "Where'd you learn it?"

I shrugged, "Taught myself."

It was too dark to see his face, but I saw him nod in approval, "Creative. Looks like something I'd come up with."

A dull thud sounded. We both looked around. Then the man ran and motioned me to follow. I didn't hesitate. The prospect of running into Death Eaters in these woods after challenging their master to a dual was not very appealing.

Not many steps later, we came upon a woman battling a large, blond Death Eater. My blood boiled when I saw him, remembering the lightning struck tower. He saw us as well and pointed his wand at the woman.

So peaceful. So happy. I'm floating on clouds. Hmm, I wonder if this is what marijuana is like. The Americans had to get _something_ right.

_Attack your husband_. Ok, if you say so. Wait, I don't have a husband. Yes I do. But that would make me gay. No it wouldn't; if I were homosexual, I would be lesbian, which I'm not. What the hell is going on? I don't know. I don't know either; maybe if those clouds went away, I could think better. Then get rid of them. Yes, let's.

My head cleared as I shook off the curse, although I was still confused. The woman was shaking her head, much like Ron does after Fleur comes into a room. The Death Eater just looked stunned, figuratively and literally; the man had Stunned him.

"Are you alright?" He rushed over to her and looked at her with such tender affection. It was obvious that they were married, or at least engaged.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"The baby?"

"I think the baby helped me throw off the Imperius Curse. At least, there was a third person in my head," her voice trailed off in confusion. The man didn't seem to have a reply to this.

So the woman is pregnant. And she was Imperiused. And she heard a third person. And I was Imperiused. And I heard a third person. Did that Death Eater cast the curse on both of us at the same time? No, he was just as confused as us. Plus, it was more like we were one person. Like mother and child...

"_Crucio!_" cried yet another Death Eater who appeared. Where do they keep coming from? Right before I collapsed in pain, I heard a scream, the same scream I hear whenever I get near a dementor. Something about that scream helped forget the pain long enough to cast a Shield Charm. It didn't help me much, but it startled the Death Eater long enough to let the man Stun him.

He helped her up, then extended his hand to me. They both stood back, studying me. A hunch was nagging at the back of my mind. I lit my wand and brought it up so that all three faces were illuminated. A pair of hazel eyes under untidy black hair and startlingly green, almond shaped eyes gazed back at me, wide with shock. Just standing there, looking at each other, I found I didn't need to explain myself. My startlingly green, almond shaped eyes drank in every detail about them. I saw the slight bulge in the woman's stomach, and gulped.

"This is _really_ not normal."


	3. Snuffles and Baby Vomit

Chapter 3: Snuffles and Baby Vomit

My parents. There. In front of me. Alive. My father. My mother...who is pregnant with me. This is so wrong, yet completely wonderful. Mental note: thank Fawkes, then kill the bloody chicken.

"Harry?" Mum whispered.

I nodded.

She came up to me and pulled me into a hug that could rival Mrs. Weasley. It was very hard to stay composed. I felt the tears coming and hurriedly tried to keep them down. Eventually, Mum pulled away to let Dad get in too. Then he pulled away and there they were, looking at me.

"He's got your eyes," Dad said.

"Yes," she ran her fingers through my hair, "and your messy hair." Then her fingers brushed aside my fringe, exposing my forehead. Mum gasped in shock and Dad whistled. I quickly patted it back down.

"Where'd you get that?" Dad asked in wonder.

"I don't think I should tell you that."

"Was it him, Voldemort?" Mum whispered.

How did she know? Something on my face must have betrayed me because she pulled me into a fiercer hug than before. The Dad came over to join in. There we were, hugging in the middle of this forest when a shaggy, black dog came bounding up.

I grinned, "Hey, Snuffles."

Mom grinned as well and Dad burst out laughing. The poor dog, a.k.a. Sirius, looked extremely confused.

"It's ok Sirius," he managed to choke out finally. With that, the dog turned into Sirius Black, who quickly rounded on Dad after I ran over and gripped him in a lion hug.

"What's going on James? And who is that?" he said, pointing to me.

"That's Harry, our son from the future."

"Really? Well, I can't say this surprises me. Nothing surprises me these days," he said darkly. That brought on a silence that I knew all of them wanted me to break, wanted me to tell them thingsgot better. I couldn't tell them that they didn't. Finally, Sirius couldn't take it anymore.

"So...am I your godfather?"

"Of course," I replied.

"We told you that already, Sirius," Mum said, exasperated.

He threw up his hands in mock surrender, "I was just checking. C'mon, everyone's worried about you back at headquarters."

We started walking away through the trees. I felt a little irritated that they hadn't though to ask if I knew how to Apparate.

"These woods are near headquarters. An Anti-Apparition spell reaches to the edge of them," Mum's voice floated out of the trees. How does she do that? Mother's intuition I suppose. "We were investigating a disturbance."

"Where is headquarters?" I asked.

"A few miles outside London. It's Unplottable and I wouldn't be surprised if it moved around every so often."

Sure enough, the woods ended after a few minutes into an open field. In the center stood a small country house. Behind it you could just make out the face of the clock tower. One light was lit on the bottom floor and the unmistakable smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking drifted from it. Something in the back of my mind wondered why she was here; hadn't Moody said she wasn't in the Order at first? My mouth was watering too much for me to care, though. It had been months since I had a decent meal.

"James, Lily, there you are. Everyone has been so worried. We thought..." cried Mrs. Weasley as we entered. I chuckled. Same old, or young...er, Mrs. Weasley.

"It'll take more than four Death Eaters to get us, Molly," said Dad, who, to my utter amusement, messed up his hair. Quickly, I lifted a hand to cover up my snort. Sirius gave an appreciative grin.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who thinks that's ridiculous."

Dad looked at me, affronted, "You don't like the hair flip?"

"Quite frankly, it's the stupidest thing I've ever seen." That earned a chuckle from Mum. Mrs. Weasley noticed me then, and Mum noticed her confusion.

"Molly, this is Harry." Apparently no more explanation was needed.

"Goodness, is it really? My, he does look like you both," she said, looking me over. I'll bet you anything she's thinking about how thin I am and how to fix that.

Just then, a baby cried. Mrs. Weasley gave a start and bustled into the kitchen where a baby in a rocker was crying, which Mrs. Weasley picked up and commenced to comfort. It had a small tuft of bright red hair.

"Is that Ron?" I spluttered.

"Yes it is. Do you know him?"

"He and I are like Sirius and Dad." Mrs. Weasley beamed at this, then handed Ron to me. This is too weird. I'm holding my dribbling, babbling, infant best mate...who just vomited on me. Brilliant.

"I love you too, mate." Wait until I tell Ron about this.

"He does that to everyone dear. The worse you stink, the more he likes you," she sighed, "_Scourgify_."

More people came up to me in the next few minutes. Strangely, none of them questioned me or even acted surprised. They just shook my hand, smiled, and went about their business. Until someone arrived, a silver haired, moon-shape bespectacled someone.

"Albus, about time. We were going to start without you," someone remarked.

"So sorry, my interview ran a smidge longer than I intended," Dumbledore replied. My head snapped around to stare at the wizened, wrinkled face I'd longed to see once more.

"Sybill Trelawney?" I asked. Now Dumbledore stared back at me, contemplating. Finally, he spoke again.

"James, Lily, and Harry I presume. Could I have a word with you? I have a feeling we have much to talk about."


	4. Harry Loses His Head, As Usual

Chapter 4: Harry Loses His Head, As Usual

Dumbledore turned away and strode off toward another room in the house. I immediately followed, intending to stop him before revealing too much. Hesitantly, Mum and Dad followed too. Looking extremely concerned, Sirius also followed.

When Sirius reached the door, he looked inquiringly toward Dumbledore. To my surprise, Dumbledore turned to me, as if asking _my_ opinion. Slightly taken aback, I shrugged, motioning for Sirius to come as I entered the room. Once everyone was inside, Dumbledore shut the door.

"This room is spelled to prevent eavesdropping. Whatever is said stays in this room," Dumbledore said.

I cast a trained eye around the room. One of the first things I learned after...it, was how to identify magic. After the cave, I realized how beneficial it would be. Every bit of the room was spelled to absorb sound past the walls, ceiling, and floor. There were no windows. The only light came from four floating orbs, one in each corner, that Dumbledore had conjured upon entering. I saw that the room absorbed light as well; no lip reading, good for them. The door was magically locked and was spelled against Alohamora. Anti-Apparition and Anti-Electronic spells as well. I laughed at how many spells there were and how pathetically easy it was for me to think of several ways to circumvent them.

"The spells are very good, but they're in the surfaces of the room. Anyone who found a hole would have easy access," I scoffed.

Dumbledore peered at me, "And where do you see holes?"

I pointed at the door, "The keyhole, the cracks around the door. If you got mouse holes, it would be easy for a Death Eater who's an Animagus to get in. Someone could even destroy part of the wall and put up an illusion and you wouldn't even know it with all the other spells on them."

Dumbledore blinked, startled that he had overlooked this simple solution. Immediately, he Imperviused the room and cast some simple alarm spells.

"You are James' son," Sirius said, nodding approvingly.

"Now that this room is completely eavesdrop-proof..." began Dumbledore.

"...I'm not saying anything," I interrupted, "and neither should you."

"I would have told them anyway, whether or not you were here."

"But I _am_ here. It could change everything if you told them now, and as much as I would like it, the future _can't_ change."

By now I was breathing heavy and was close to bursting. One wrong word from any of them and I don't want to think of what will happen. Mum realized this and tried to be supportive, although it was hard since she didn't know what Dumbledore and I were talking about.

Then Dumbledore said softly, "I understand."

That set me off, "NO, YOU DON'T!" I bellowed, "YOU DIDN'T UNDERSTAND IN THE FUTURE, SO HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY NOW?"

All of them looked terrified now.

"You are Lily's son, too," Sirius mumbled weakly.

"Didn't?" whispered Mum. I sobered up quickly, then, and managed to get calm again.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and bowed his head, as if accepting the news of his death, then spoke:

_**THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES.  
**__**BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES  
**__**AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT  
**__**AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES.  
**__**THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES.**_

All my anger turned to weariness as I sank into a chair and muttered, "Dammit, you're just making this harder for me. Do you have any idea how much I'm restraining myself?"

A long, uncomfortable silence followed. I could tell they were all looking at me, amazed and concerned, but I didn't look back at any of them. The last thing I wanted to happen was for one of them to try and comfort me. My resolution was stretched thin and that would shatter it.

Mum finally broke it, "Are you sure about this?" she seemed to be pleading with us, hoping that one of us would tell her that her son couldn't possibly be_ the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord_, the one who had to kill or be killed.

"Surely this is a mistake, Albus," Dad said, his voice shaking slightly, "Alice has a boy due around the same time, doesn't she? And she and Frank have escaped him three times. We've only escaped him twice."

"I hardly call this a mistake," I spat bitterly, pointing to my scar.

While Dad and Mum absorbed all this, Sirius looked as if he thought he ought to say something, but couldn't think of what. Trying to smile, he said half-heartedly, "Some prophecy."

I was grateful for Sirius trying to lighten the mood, try and turn it into a joke, but my reply burst out of me before I could stop myself, "I don't give a damn about the bloody prophecy. It doesn't tell me anything I didn't already know."

Cursing myself, I looked around quickly to see what reactions my outburst had caused. They all seemed to have guessed the one thing I was trying hardest not to say. Worst of all, tears had started streaming down Mum's face. Suddenly, a wave of grief swept over me and I couldn't hold it in any more.

"You want to know where I got this?" I wailed, jabbing at my forehead again, "I got it when Voldemort tried to kill me, when the Killing Curse he cast backfired. I was one. You want to know why it backfired? Because you both had already given your lives to save me. All of you are dead and even though I could prevent it, I CAN'T DO A DAMN THING ABOUT IT WITHOUT RUINING THE FUTURE!"

I ran then, out of the house, to the woods and Disapparated.


	5. The Healing Power of Quidditch

Chapter 5: The Healing Power of Quidditch

We all sat in stunned silence, staring at the open door through which Harry had left. I realized that Harry had met me for the first time in his life in the woods today. Voldemort had taken us from him before he could remember us. Harry had been sitting there, talking with people he cared about and who he knew died. Just the thought of this torture was unbearable.

Lily clasped my hands. Tears still shined on her cheeks, but she was thinking what I was. She would gladly give up her life for her son, as would I.

Sirius was at a loss for words. Who could blame him? He found out that his best mate will die in a little over a year. Dumbledore was silent as well, waiting.

"We should go find him, James," Lily whispered.

This seemed to jolt Sirius back to his senses, "Yes, no one should go off wandering alone in these times."

"Go on back to the house, Lily," I said, "I'll find Harry and bring him with me."

"I'll have something on the table for you."

Now to find Harry. Where did I go when I needed to be alone when I was his age? Never did catch his age. Maybe he's still in school...Hogwarts! Of course!

I Apparated to Hogsmeade and made my way down to the lake. Sure enough, Harry was sitting under the same tree that me, Sirius, Remus and Peter used to sit under. Tears still shined on his cheek, but no more fell. Instead, he stared across the lake, unmoving. How I longed to comfort him, but I didn't know how. When I sat down next to him, he didn't bat an eye. Somehow, I knew that speaking to him or touching him now would be a mistake. So I just sat there next to him, enjoying the sun.

Oh the many memories I have of under this tree. I remember coming out here after my Defense OWL. Remus was looking over the test, as usual, and I was playing with that...Snitch!

Quickly, I reached into my pocket and took out the tiny, golden ball. It was the very same one I had nicked that day. I keep it in my pocket to remind and comfort me. Perhaps it will do the same for Harry. Sure enough, I saw his eyes dart over to its shining surface.

I let it go, allowed it to flutter a few feet, and caught it again with ease, just like I did the day I took it. I let it go again, almost lazily plucking it from the air. Deciding to impress him, the third time I let it go farther. Just before it went beyond my reach, I struck out at it, lightning fast and closed my hand around...air. Harry was grinning at me, the Snitch in his hand.

"I didn't make the house team my First Year for nothing," he said, grinning even more widely.

"_First Year?_" I spluttered, "But First Years never make house teams. That would make you..."

"...the youngest Quidditch player in a century."

Grinning madly as well, I slapped him on the shoulder, "Seeker, just like your old man, huh?"

"Of course."

Feeling that Harry had calmed down enough, I said, "C'mon. Your mother has some dinner for us at the house. I hope you're plenty hungry. The minute you walk in the door, she'll notice how thin you are and try to make up for it."

That got a chuckle out of him, "Sounds just like Mrs. Weasley. Every time I come to her house during the summer, she takes one look at me and loads my plate with twice as much," he paused, then continued on a bit more quietly, "She's been like a mother to me."

As we headed toward the gate, I tried to think of something to lighten the mood. "So, tell me about Quidditch. The youngest player in a century must have some good stories."

"Well, my first game I didn't catch the Snitch..."

"You can't win them all."

"...I nearly swallowed it..."

I listened with excitement as he went through a few memorable games of Quidditch and even described how he outflew a dragon. Damn, he's good! It's good to know he has something to do besides worry about the prophecy, though. At least I could give him that.


	6. Unexpected Visitors

Chapter 6: Unexpected Visitors

Talking about Quidditch really helped. It would help more if we could play, though. On the pitch, all you can think about is Quidditch. If you lose your focus, you lose the game. All there can be, all there is, is the Snitch. No Death Eaters, no Voldemort, no prophecy. I can forget all that, for a few hours at least. That is the greatest gift my dad gave me.

We passed through the gate and he turned to me, "Do you need help Apparating?"

"I just need the destination."

So he held out his arm for me. I reached out to grab a hold, but ended up hugging him instead.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"It was nothing," he said with an attitude that contradicted his words. Continuing on in a lighter tone, "Besides, your mother would skin me alive."

Chuckling, we turned together and arrived in a small backyard. There were tall pine trees around the perimeter, most likely to hide the small Quidditch hoops on either side and obscure from view any wizardries performed, such as Apparition. Nearer to the house was a small concrete patio with a table and a few folding chairs, perfect for sitting outside and enjoying the day. Next to it, a large garden. Half the space was taken up by more practical types of plants, such as tomato plants and watermelon vines. The other half was devoted to all shapes, sizes, and colors of lilies. Each of the slender leaves on the tall, narrow stems curved their healthy, green surfaces to bask in the golden sun rays. Not one showed ever the slightest hint of yellow or the need to droop. And the flowers! The petals curved gracefully into a perfect spray of color. Bold reds, vibrant oranges, cheery yellows, deep purples. But, by far, the most beautiful plant of all was the gleaming white lily that grew proud and tall next to the side of the house, up to the window that looked in on the small kitchen. The most amazing part of the garden was that not one inch of it was cultivated by magic.

"That garden is your mother's pride and joy, aside from you, of course." He headed towards a glass sliding door that led into the house from the patio. "Are you coming?"

"In a minute. I...want to check out the pitch."

He chuckled before disappearing inside the house. Reappearing in the kitchen window, he kissed someone out of view and began a conversation with the someone. Sure enough, the someone peeked her red head out the window at me before going about her business.

Truthfully, the pitch was farthest from my mind. I was just apprehensive. The last time I saw this house it was only ruins that were too steeped in magical energy to clear away. It had felt almost like the property was feral. I shivered, remembering how it felt.

Preoccupied with these thoughts, it wasn't until a girl spoke that I realized I had company.

"Ouch! Ron, that was my foot!"

I spun around to find a bushy-haired girl tangled in the gangly legs of a red-haired boy, the former grimacing in pain, the latter looking disoriented. The girl, or Hermione Granger as I like to call her, gingerly extracted herself from the Ron Weasley of my time. Which is part of the reason that I was left speechless.

"Harry," Hermione squealed as she launched herself at me.

"There you are, mate. We've been looking all over for you," Ron said, separating Hermione from me before she crushed me.

Mum must've looked out the window just then, because she called out, "Harry, bring your friends inside, dear."

Both of them looked questioningly at me. Grinning maniacally, I led them into the house. Boy are they going to get the surprise of a lifetime. They knew I was up to something, too, and followed warily.

We entered a quaint little kitchen not unlike the Weasley's with a small wooden table for four. Mum was bustling between the table and the stove, checking the soup still cooking and setting places. Seeing Ron and Hermione, she added a chair and put down two more places before setting a platter of sandwiches on the table.

With uncanny timing, Dad entered the kitchen, saying, "Excellent! I'm starving." Looking up, he saw us. "Oh! Guests."

"Harry..." Hermione began uncertainly. I looked back at them. Ron was staring stupidly, his mouth hanging open. Hermione eyed my parents like she normally eyed people she thought were Death Eaters and had her hand ready to whip out her wand.

"Are those...?" Ron asked.

"My parents," I said brightly, "Lily and James Potter."

"You must be Ron," said Mum, stepping forward to shake his hand. He grasped it rather limply, still not believing what he was seeing. "You have the famous Weasley hair and freckles. And who is this young lady?"

"Hermione Granger," I replied.

While Dad shook Ron's hand, Mum greeted Hermione, looking her up and down. She must have found what she was looking for because she smiled and stepped back.

Dad took her hand next. "I don't believe I know any Grangers."

"I'm Muggle-born."

Mum positively beamed at this and Dad chuckled, replying, "I bet you're the top of your class too."

"I...well...not really," she spluttered, blushing.

"Come off it, Hermione, of course you are," said Ron, rolling his eyes. Blushing even more fiercely, Hermione muttered something about Defense Against the Dark Arts.

I rolled my eyes this time, "You still get the best grades in class."

"But I couldn't teach it," she shot back.

"What's this now?" Mum asked.

"Fifth Year we had a Defense teacher who didn't teach us anything," Hermione wrinkled her nose, "so Harry taught about 25 people what that old hag wouldn't."

Mum beamed at me, "That's wonderful!" Her expression hardened, "...as long as you weren't breaking any rules."

Ha! "Actually, at the time, it was illegal."

That got a brilliant reaction from Mum and Dad. She managed to look proud and disapproving at once while Dad was torn between congratulating me and reprimanding me. It would have been quite comical had the situation been different.

Luckily, Hermione stopped both of them by saying, "Having a copy of the Quibbler was also illegal, though. The Ministry was trying to interfere at Hogwarts."

"Bloody gits," I muttered, rubbing the back of my hand where traces of my "lines" were still visible.

Mum had enough sense not to pursue the subject and was tactful enough to change it. "Why don't we all sit down and eat before the soup cools. Then you can tell us how you got here."

Thankful to get away from that subject, I quickly loaded my plate and filled my bowl. Even though I was curious as to how they got here, too, my stomach was overpowering my brain. Plus, I wanted to try my mom's cooking. Mrs. Weasley has met her match. Ron, being of the same opinion, began stuffing his face. Hermione seemed to be the only one able to spare a moment between mouthfuls for conversation.

"After we'd been, uh...separated for hours and you didn't send Hedwig, we got worried and went looking for you. When we got to where...you know, we didn't see anything."

Finally pausing, Ron added, "The place was thick with leftover magic though. It made my skin crawl."

"Then, there was a bunch of light and the we were just...here."

I nodded, "Sounds like how I got here, here being about 17 years in the past, in case you hadn't guessed already. Fawkes used our wands to..."

"Who's wands?" Dad interrupted.

"No one's!" we all yelled at once.

Suddenly, Hermione stood up. "Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Potter," she stumbled over the name, still not believing she was saying it, "Nice to see you, Mr. Potter. But we really must be going." She grabbed Ron and dragged him to the door.

"It was nice meeting you," Ron called over his shoulder, then winced as Hermione stepped on his foot, "I mean, it's not like we haven't met you..."

Mum cocked an eyebrow in amusement, "Did you hold a seance?"

That stopped them in their tracks. Ever so slowly, Hermione turned to face me, "Harry, you didn't..." I looked away, "You did! You told them everything."

"Actually, Dumbledore told them most of it," I mumbled, "But I might have...let a few things slip..."

Dad chuckled, "Slipped out is an understatement."

"Harry, you didn't lose your head and shout it to the whole neighborhood, did you?" she groaned.

"The room was spelled," I said, a bit weakly.

"Is it safe to assume you're going to stay a bit longer then?" Mum asked.

Hermione looked about to refuse, but she looked at me and sighed, "Yes, we will."


	7. Rings and Things

Chapter 7: Rings and Things

The clock chimed midnight as I stared out the window at the bright full moon. How long ago had I arrived here? Did all that really happen in a matter of hours? It seemed unbelievable, but was undeniably true. However, I didn't have much longer to reflect once Hermione began ranting.

"Harry, I told you the rules about Time Turners-"

"I didn't use a Time Turner."

"-You could change the future-"

"I think just being here already did that."

"-You still shouldn't have told them-"

"And I suppose you wouldn't have said a word in my position."

Dad leaned over to Ron and asked, "Do they usually do that?"

"Not usually. But they really get at it when they do," he replied, "It's best not to interfere."

But Mum didn't heed Ron's words, "Alright, _enough!_ What's done is done. Stop bickering before I ground you."

I couldn't help it; I laughed. The Dursleys had punished me, but had never used the word 'grounded.' Call me crazy, but I almost wanted her to ground me. God knows I'm always uptight these days and could use a good laugh.

"That's better," Mum said.

"Perhaps you should tell us what you know," began Hermione, indicating Mum and Dad, "so that Ron and I don't say something we shouldn't."

"Dumbledore told us the prophecy, which he would've done anyway," Mum told them sternly. I gave her a grateful smile for defending me.

"Sirius was there, too," added Dad. Ron blanched and Hermione groaned.

"Anyone else present we should know about?" she asked, exasperated.

"No, just Dumbledore, Lily, Sirius, and me."

Ron winced, "You have to admit that's a hard situation to be in."

"We figured as much," said Mum, nodding, "once he told us how he got that scar and that all four of us died."

"Anything else?"

"He told me about Quidditch," Dad offered. He got a far away look in his eyes and they glinted mischievously. His fingers twitched, as if they longed to grab a broom.

So I told Mum some of my Quidditch stories, leaving out the dangerous parts of course. That could lead to other things about the future they shouldn't know. No, I haven't told them the one fact that could save their lives, but I don't want them to figure it out on their own.

"Enough about us," I said suddenly, "I want to hear about you."

Mum blinked, "Well...what do you want to know?"

"Anything, everything. Remus and Sirius are the only ones who have told me anything besides that I look like Dad."

"Have they told you how we got together?"

"Just that it was in your Seventh Year."

Chuckling, Dad said, "Now that's a good story. You see, Lily was always an enigmatic figure. Talent, looks, and a kind personality with retractable claws. Everyone admired her and she never let it go to her head."

As Mum was listening, she took all the compliments without embarrassment. In fact, her face showed traces of annoyance, as if she was told this on a regular basis. I was reminded of how many times I'd been told I look like Dad, except for Mum's eyes.

"I will admit that in my Hogwarts days, I was always a bit of an egoist..."

"A bit?" Mum scoffed.

"...alright, a lot. So, naturally, I thought of myself as king of the school and who better to be my queen than the school saint who everyone loved? She was also a curiosity to me. I could never understand how she ignored all the attention. I tried to be the one who would finally get it."

"You sure got it. Too bad all of it was negative. It was hard to miss, since you asked me out with every sentence you breathed."

"Hey! It was only every other sentence," he said, getting a giggle from Mum, "but it became almost a game to me...until the summer before my Seventh Year. I realized how annoyingly egotistical I was and that I cared about Lily enough to change."

"He didn't ask me out once that year. James Potter had finally given up on me, finally stopped giving me all that attention. Anyone who knew me would think I would be relieved. But I wasn't. I kept hoping he would ask me once more, because I had fallen for him. Strange how things work like that, isn't it?"

"Eventually she got tired of waiting and asked me to go to Hogsmeade with her during Potions. It made quite a piece of gossip for Slughorn."

"I'm sure it did," I chuckled.

"What about you?" Mum asked, "Do you have a special girl?"

"Not at the moment, but I went out with Ron's sister a few months ago," I said, glancing at Ron. His face didn't show any trace of being uncomfortable anymore, which made it more comfortable for me to talk about what happened. That doesn't mean I'm comfortable talking about what I want to happen. I know I'm a bit young to say this, but I think I'm in love with Ginny. My night visions of Voldemort have been replaced with dreams of her, dreams that I like a lot, if you catch my drift. I just haven't worked up the nerve to tell Ron yet.

Dad turned to Ron, "That must've been an odd relationship for you."

"It was, at first," he replied, "but I'd rather have Harry than some of the other gits she's gone out with."

"What are you going to do when she gets married?" Mum chuckled.

Ron held up his hands, "Nothing illegal." That got a laugh around the table, albeit a weak one from me.

After the laughter died down, Dad got up from the table and put his plate in the sink. "Wonderful meal, darling." He kissed Mum's cheek. "Now, if no one objects, I would like to have a little chat with my son."

He led me down a hallway and down a set of stairs to an unfinished basement. Grinning at me excitedly, he said, "Your mother doesn't even know about this. Traditionally, I should show you this...should have shown you this-bloody time travel-on your seventeenth birthday."

He placed his hand on the wall to his right. The cinder blocks grated aside, like in Diagon Alley, to reveal a small room. The shelves on the walls were littered with various magical artifacts and other valuables. The back wall, however, had only one shelf. The single occupant of this shelf was an ornate silver box studded with rubies. Something in the back of my mind registered that it looked like Gryffindor's sword.

It was this box that Dad removed carefully, almost reverently. Even more carefully, he undid the clasp and lifted the lid. Resting on a bed of red velvet was a dagger, a smaller version of the sword, and a gold ring.

"The only known relics of Gryffindor," he whispered, "I've heard rumors about a sword, too, but no proof that it exists."

"It does," I muttered. The dagger and ring held my attention. My hand was reaching for the ring without me realizing. It drew me. Unlike the dagger and box, the ring was gold. It was shaped like the profile of a lion, wrapping around until the tail met the mouth. One small ruby sat in the pupil of its eye. My fingers traced over every surface. It was warm to the touch, like a wand. Even a Muggle would be able to feel the buzz of magic coming from it.

"As you can tell," said Dad, "it's a powerful magical object. But Gryffindor put a spell on it so that only those in his direct bloodline could use it."

I almost sagged from disappointment. It's magic had felt so friendly under my fingers. Even if I couldn't use it, I just wanted to slip it on. The minute I did, my magical senses exploded. The magic I was feeling in the room became clearer, more distinct, and I felt it all with a greater sensitivity. It was like the ring was enhancing my magical senses. But, I must've been imagining it. Only the heirs of Gryffindor can use the ring.

"Who is the heir of Gryffindor?" I asked.

He took my shoulders, looked me in the eye, and said, "You."

I laughed. Me? _The heir of Gryffindor?_ I knew it was true, somehow, but imagining myself as the last of the great Godric Gryffindor's bloodline had an irony in it that made the prospect sound ridiculous. I mean, I'm a Parselmouth, for crying out loud! But, it makes sense. My arch enemy is the heir of Slytherin and I'm destined to stop him. Who else could that be besides the heir of Gryffindor?

"It's true," he frowned.

"I know," I reassured him, not caring to explain. Luckily, he didn't press it.

Dad continued, "Traditionally, you're not supposed to tell anyone about this except your own children. Gryffindor didn't want his heirs to tarnish his name by becoming big-headed just because they are his heirs. He also didn't want a feud between his heirs and Slytherin's."

"It didn't work," I muttered darkly.

Dad sighed, "No, it didn't. You've managed to completely destroy the family traditions," He winked, "So it wouldn't matter if you broke a few more."

I took that to mean I could tell Ron and Hermione. They'll get a kick out of it, that's for sure. "Is this all?"

"No." He took a simple gold ring off his left hand and dropped it into my palm. It wasn't magical, it was just...a ring.

"What's this?"

"My wedding ring."

I put Gryffindor's ring on my right ring finger and Dad's ring on my left. Seeing both on my fingers, I knew that Dad's ring was the greater gift. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes as I hugged him.

"James! Harry!"


	8. Thrice Defied

Chapter 8: Thrice Defied

"What's wrong?" Dad asked as he flew into the kitchen. It was all I could do to keep up with him.

Mum stood at the table clutching a crimson feather.

"Fawkes," I breathed.

"There's an emergency at headquarters," she said.

"What kind of emergency?"

"The Death Eater kind," replied Dad.

Ron rolled his eyes, "What else is new?"

"C'mon," I whispered, grabbing their hands. We all turned together and arrived in the forest. I shivered. It was a lot colder than before, nearly ten degrees.

Despite the cold, we made our legs move as fast as they could. Quietly, we worked our way towards the clearing. The ground crunched under our feet and our breath came in plumes. I could see the tree line just ahead.

"Haaaaaaaaaarrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy!" Mum screamed.

I spun around wildly, whipping my wand out. The dense canopy kept the moonlight from filtering down and I couldn't see at all.

"Mum!" I cried.

Somehow, she managed to rush to my side, "What? What is it?"

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You screamed."

She frowned, "No, I didn't."

Now I was as confused as hell, "But...I heard you. I know I did."

"Maybe you just imagined it."

I shrugged. Pleased to see that nothing was wrong, Mum turned away and followed Dad, who was leading. Maybe I did imagine it. But why did it seem so real then?

Hermione and Ron gave me questioning looks as they passed. I shook my head, indicating that it was nothing, and started walking again.

Suddenly, it felt like something had gripped my chest. Voices whispered in my head, threatening to drive me mad. I clapped my hands over my ears and fell to one knee.

"Harry!" cried Hermione as she and Ron dropped next to me.

"Dementors!" I spluttered. So many memories crowded my head; Voldemort returning, Ginny in the Chamber, the cave, mum screaming, Sirius falling, Dumbledore falling. There was no room in my head for any happy memories.

Vaguely, I registered Ron and Hermione pulling me forward, which strengthened the memories' hold. Why are they taking me _towards_ the dementors?

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

A fox jumped out of Mum's wand and tackled the nearest dementor. My head became slightly clearer, but not enough.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

Hermione's otter skittered after Mum's fox. Still not enough.

"C'mon Harry," Ron urged, "Happy thoughts."

"_Expecto Patronum,_" I mumbled, although I knew it was no good.

"Harry, think of me and Hermione. That's worked for you before."

"_Expecto Patronum._"

The fox and otter were faltering as more and more dementors appeared. Dad was trying to make his own Patronus while trying to help Mum stay on her feet.

"Your parents. You finally met your parents. If that's not happy, I don't know what is."

"_Expecto Patronum._"

Hermione collapsed and her Patronus vanished. Mum's Patronus began to lose form. The dementors closed in.

"Ginny," Ron whispered.

"Ginny..." I saw her in my mind, her eyes blazing after we had won the Cup. I felt myself kiss her again.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_"

Light exploded from my wand, blasting away the dementors and rejuvenating everyone a bit. Only after the light faded and my eyes readjusted was I able to make out my stag Patronus. Prongs.

Dad slapped me on the back, "Now that's a Patronus."

"You're just saying that because it's you," I chuckled.

We turned to look at the headquarters. Literally hundreds of dementors swarmed around the battle. The Death Eaters, unaffected by the dementors, were easily prevailing. A few Patronuses were managing and one, obviously Dumbledore's, shone brightly. Nevertheless, the Order was floundering.

Prongs needed no urging. He rushed past me in a silver blur. As I pushed as much power behind him as I could, he raced around the clearing, emanating happiness.

When the last dementor floated away into the night, Prongs galloped back to stand at my side. I stood there with him, hoping to intimidate the Death Eaters. Stepping up beside me, Mum put her hand on my shoulder.

"Let's do this," I said.

Prongs vanished as I loosed a battle cry and ran headlong into the battle.

The next few minutes blurred together. I easily lost track of where anyone was and who I had fought. But one thing was certain; the Order had gained an edge.

While I was battling a particularly pathetic Death Eater, I gasped as a wave of pain hit me. The Death Eater was so surprised that he stepped into the path of a reflected Stunner. Stupid git. Another wave of pain hit me. I didn't get it. Because of Gryffindor's ring, I had felt every spell before it reached me, yet twice I was hit with inexplicable pain. How could I feel pain unless there was a spell and why couldn't I feel the spell?

As if in answer, the lion's eye flashed. My mind's eye flashed in answer and zeroed in on three people locked in battle. Mum, my unborn self, and Voldemort.

Instantly, I headed towards them, oblivious to anything around me. I managed to bring them into view just as Voldemort raised his wand.

_Pathetic Mudblood. I will kill you and you filthy half-blood spawn. Now, bow before me!_

NO!

Voldemort was flung backwards and landed hard on the ground. I didn't know how it happened, but knew I had done it. Mum looked at me, terror in her eyes. She knew what I was going to do.

I engaged Voldemort.

With nothing to do during the days of our Horcrux searching, Ron, Hermione, and I had quickly gotten bored. To pass the time, we studied random, obscure topics, such as applying sword play to dueling. That one was inspired by the time I saw Dumbledore fight Voldemort and I found myself to be surprisingly good at this skill.

Our wands flashed left and right. Out feet kicked up dust. We crossed blades, er..., wands in a dance of death, occasionally breaking the rhythm with a spell. On and on it went until, miraculously, Voldemort found himself at the end of my wand.

"You win, for now," he snarled and Disapparated. What few Death Eaters there were that remained uncaptured fled. The Order members surveyed the damage, startled by the sudden departure of the Death Eaters.

Dad had rushed to Mum's side and was now supporting her. She clutched at his arm, taking deep, gasping breaths. Coincidentally, I was doing the same. They gazed at me in awe, wonder, and even horror. I wonder how they'll react when I tell them I've already faced him four times.

"Born to those who have thrice defied him."


	9. From the Other Side

Chapter 9: From the Other Side

I surveyed the battle from the safety of Nagini's mind. She is the perfect spy, able to move quickly and precisely, going unnoticed on the ground, completely loyal, deadly. If only all my Death Eaters could be like her. What an optimistic thought. How unbecoming for one as powerful as I.

I knew my plan was ingenious the moment of its conception. Wormtail has been an incredible asset by giving us information. Lucky for him. If the bumbling fool hadn't proven useful, I would have killed him. Unfortunately, the old man was the Secret Keeper and Wormtail wasn't able to divulge the location of the Order of the Phoenix's base. So, I began trying to find my way around it. That's when I thought of the dementors. They could follow Wormtail's emotions straight to the Order. To be especially sure, Wormtail could be in his rat form to create more ambiguity in the charm. Ambiguity is key to breaking any spell. Once the dementors attacked, my Death Eaters would be able to step in.

And so the siege began. The dementors drew the Order into battle, drawing on all their hopeful, happy feelings. Disgusting. Then my Death Eaters joined the onslaught. How simple it was for them, especially since the dementors agreed not to prey on them. Not even the magnificent Dumbledore was able to slow the onslaught. It would take a Patronus from a young, healthy wizard that has the skill level of one such as me to drive back the dementors at that point.

My Death Eaters began moving in for the kills. The dementors reached for their hoods. I could taste the blood in the air because of my connection to Nagini.

Suddenly, a white light blinded me. It was so bright that I found myself blinking and clutching my own eyes. Quickly snarling a spell to clear the sun spots from my vision, I went back into Nagini's mind to discover what happened. Unfortunately, she did not have the luxury of eyelids and was still blinded. Cursing, I Apparated to her side.

"_Don't worry, my darling,_" I crooned to her, gently stroking her scales, "_I will heal you._"

"_You should not be here, master._"

"_I have to be here to kill whoever did this to you._"

As I said this, I peered out of the dark shadows I had appeared in. To my surprise, the dementors were leaving in droves.

"_What are you doing?_" I screamed at them, "Get back and fight!"

In answer, one pointed its decaying hand at one of the Patronuses that still retained form. A stag. It charged at a group of nearly twenty dementors that had surrounded Dumbledore. His ocelot Patronus was weakening. Then the stag bounded in front of him. It reared and brought down its hooves, creating a massive shockwave that threw all the dementors back.

I watched in horror as the stag repeated this over and over until every last dementor had retreated. I watched as it galloped back towards the tree line, prancing in a way that seemed almost to mock the dementors it had just defeated. I watched as it stood at the side of a man with unruly black hair. I watched as a red-headed woman came to his other side and placed her hand on his shoulder. I watched his Patronus vanish as he hurtled into the battle. I watched as Death Eater after Death Eater fell by his wand. I watched as the woman slowly wandered closer to my hiding spot. I watched my chance for revenge appear.

I took it.

"_Crucio!_" I threw back my head and laughed in rapture from her screams. Ecstacy settled in as I lifted the curse and saw her panting on the ground, clutching her slightly rounded abdomen. I could kill two pieces of scum with one curse. My hand shook in anticipation as I tortured her again. Just killing them would not do, though, not after all the Mudblood and her blood-traitor husband did to me and my forces.

"_Imperio!_"

Pathetic Mudblood. I will kill you and your filthy half-blood spawn. Now, bow before me!

_NO!_

Something hurled me backwards and I landed indignantly on the ground, much to my own embarrassment. There he was, standing over me. The man who conjured the stag Patronus. The man who single-handedly defeated a large portion of my Death Eaters. The man whose wife I has just tortured. The man who had ruined my plans a total of three times now.

James Potter.

He charged at me much in the same way his Patronus charged at the dementors. To think that all this time, Potter had such great power. I could feel it radiating from him, strengthened by his fury. His strong Occulmency shields couldn't hide it, so great was his rage.

His wife, the Mudblood, Lily Potter, too, was strong. If only she weren't contaminated, she would make a marvelous Death Eater. She had such a powerful resistance to my curse. Surely a child such as theirs will have great power. Which is why the child must die.

So distracted was I in my musing that I presented a weakness, which Potter took advantage of by raising his wand to my chest.

"You win, for now," I growled and Disapparated.

Safe in my quarters from any prying eyes or ears, I let myself get carried away in my anger. But, once my temper was satisfied, my mind immediately buzzed with questions.

Why, now, do I recall a male voice resisting me when I was controlling the Mudblood? It couldn't have been...the child? Yes, it was, there is no other explanation. I hurled a table at the wall in my renewed frustration.

"_It will do you no good to sit here and stew. You should finish what you started while you have the chance._"

"_How did you get here, Nagini?_"

"_I have my ways._"

"_Why are you here?_"

"_To comfort you so you may think clearly again,_"

"_That's the problem. I _am _thinking clearly. I've found a new, powerful enemy who fights me from the womb. Potter revealed his true power. To top it off, he and his wife escaped again. That is the third time they have defied-_"

No. It couldn't be...

"_Fetch me Wormtail and Snape._"

The cringing fool entered, followed by Snape, the picture of calm.

"Wormtail!" I barked. His tremors increased violently as I addressed him. "When is the Potter's child due to be born?"

Snape cocked an unconcerned eyebrow while Wormtail nearly fainted in surprise and relief. "Early August or late July, m'Lord."

"Why are you concerned, master?" Snape asked in a curious tone. I gazed into him and saw that he had already pieced together my thoughts.

"You know why, Severus."

"What do you wish to do?"

"For now, we will bide our time, at least until the Potter child is born. Tell the Death Eaters to do as they wish for now, but keep it covert."

"Yes m'Lord," they murmured as they bowed out of the room.

I crossed the room to my desk where a plethora of documents lay strewn about. The top ones were profiles on Frank and Alice Longbottom. I burned them all, save for one.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..."

Too bad you will not live long, young Potter.


	10. Quality Time With Remus

Chapter 10: Quality Time With Remus

I finally collapsed out of sheer exhaustion. Mum quickly snapped out of whatever it was she was feeling and hugged me tight, tears streaming down her face.

"You stupid boy! What were you thinking? ...could have been killed...completely reckless."

"At the rate you're going, dear, you're going to strangle him," Dad said, coming over to pry Mum off me. It didn't work very well, but it did relieve some of the pressure.

"I'm alright, really," I spoke up, "just tired." Unfortunately, my scar flared in pain at that moment. I flinched a bit before raising my Occlumency shields. It didn't completely dull the pain, but it was enough. My shields aren't nearly as strong as they would seem to other wizards, unfortunately.

"You are _not_ fine, young man," Mum chided.

"I am," I attempted to assure her. To prove my point, I rose to my feet, swaying a bit, but balancing on my own. "That was just my scar."

"Your scar?" Hermione jogged up, concern shining through the grime on her face. Ron was right behind her, equally concerned. It's times like these when I really appreciate those two. I don't know how I could survive without them.

I found myself grinning in spite of everything. "He's just incredibly angry."

"Do you think?" commented Ron. "You _only_ got rid of about a hundred dementors, a good chunk of the Death Eaters, and completely humiliated Vol...You-Know-Who." I sighed. We still had a lot of work to do with Ron. "I don't see how he could be angry."

"It is a phenomenon that I am trying to work out, myself," chuckled Dumbledore. I had sensed him coming because of the ring, but everyone else jumped. His eyes twinkled mischievously. "Although, I am curious, Mr. Potter, as to how you managed to battle with such practiced ease."

Dad ruffled my hair. "So, kiddo, how many times have you fought him before?" He said this in a way that said he didn't expect me to have fought him at all. How I wish it were so. Let's see, how many times _has_ it been? Saving the Stone, down in the Chamber, in the graveyard, at the Ministry, and right before coming here. Better not mention that last one. It wasn't technically finished, either.

"Four."

Dad looked thunderstruck and Mum clutched her chest. I swear even Dumbledore was surprised by my answer, although it might have been disgust or despair.

"What did you expect?" I asked wryly.

Dumbledore recovered first. "I am more surprised at the casual air with which you dispensed the information."

I shrugged. "How can I keep fighting if I keep living in the past?"

Mum looked like she was about to put in her own two-cents, but Ron cut her off. "Don't bother. He's this humble even when _we_ talk to him about it. A bloody martyr, that's what he is."

"Thank you, Ron," I said, rolling my eyes.

"All I want to know is how you are still standing," said Dad.

I paused to think about that. To tell the truth, I was wondering the same thing myself. I told him so right before I passed out.

* * *

I woke up in a rather lumpy bed. What's ironic is that it's the most comfortable thing I've slept on recently. Trekking after a dangerous maniac is rough on the lower back, that's for sure.

Rolling over, I saw that I was at the end of a row of cots and on a cot myself. I also saw that Mum had sat beside me all night and was currently dozing. Obviously, I was in some sort of makeshift hospital wing at headquarters.

Currently, the only other occupant was a battered man covered in bite marks and scratches. That's funny. I didn't remember fighting anything besides Death Eaters and dementors. There was a chair beside him as well, although it looked recently vacated.

The man groaned and tried to sit up. When this didn't work out, he compromised and propped himself up on his elbows, facing me.

"Rough night, James?" he asked, chuckling wryly.

Remus. Full moon. Duh. He was working undercover with the werewolves, most likely. That explained how tired his voice had sounded, too.

It was still amusing that he mistook me for Dad, though. That's what it looks like after all. Mum sitting worriedly beside a man with messy, black hair. Anyone could easily mistake me for Dad.

"Yeah, it was a hell of a night, but I'm not James," I replied. The look of embarrassment on Remus' face was priceless! Unfortunately, I woke Mum.

"Oh," she yawned. "You're both awake." But, even her yawns couldn't mask the worry in her voice. I shouldn't have laughed so loud. She needs the sleep.

"I'm find," I said, pushing myself out of bed. She immediately rose to try and help me. "Really, Mum, you don't need to worry about me."

Remus' eyes narrowed in confusion. "Mum?"

"Something happened that sent me and two of my friends back in time seventeen years."

"If you are James and Lily's son," he pondered, "which I'm sure you are, Harry, then I hope you haven't been messing around to land yourself here."

"I was not!"

He chuckled, "I was only joking." Immediately, I calmed down. Seeing Remus laugh always makes me feel better. I wish he would do it more often. It makes him look like the man he is, not what his problem makes him.

Just then, Sirius poked his head in. "I'm gone five minutes to get coffee and that's the time _both_ of you choose to wake up. Come on, everyone's worried about you." He turned and left.

Looking at me curiously, Remus asked, "Just what have you been up to since you got here?"

"He did more damage to Voldemort's following in one hour than the Order's done since day one," said Dad as he came in, a proud grin on his face.

"Oh?"

"He conjured a Patronus - looked exactly like me - that got rid of about a hundred dementors, brought down at least twenty Death Eaters, _and_ fought Voldemort himself to a standstill. Would've gotten him, too, if the bastard hadn't turned tail and Apparated."

"I don't know about that..." I muttered.

"Where, pray tell, did you learn to do that?" Remus asked, a mysterious twinkle in his eye I'd never seen before.

I gave him my own mischievous grin. "Well, you taught me everything I know about Patronuses."

That managed to put a smile on his face again. "I'm sure your father taught you a trick or two, as well."

I bit my lip. He had managed to bring up the subject I least looked forward to explaining. I mean, when he broke down after Dumbledore died... What would happen when he heard...?

Dad placed a hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye. "Go find your friends. We'll talk with Remus."

He didn't need to tell me twice. There was no way in hell I would stick around for that conversation.


	11. Breaking the News

Chapter 11: Breaking the News

It was a normal evening. We were in the salon; James was on the floor with Harry and I was amusing myself with watching them. My two loves. Alive. Safe.

The world swirled into darkness. Blurred images...panic...fear...the nursery...Harry crying...me screaming...green light...high-pitched laughter. So cruel, so cold. No...NO!

Slowly, I clawed my way back to consciousness, desperate to escape the horrible images. I wanted to believe it was a nightmare, but something in me thought it was more of a premonition. I never thought much of divination, but that new divination teacher...well, she's no fraud.

Someone was still laughing when I opened my eyes, but this was more genuine, not at all like the indifferent voice laughing at my death. It was Harry, laughing at an embarrassed Remus. He probably mistook Harry for James, the poor man. Making others uncomfortable always bothered Remus, which he most likely thought he did.

"Oh," I yawned, trying to mask my feelings. "You're both awake." Oh dear, I don't think I fooled either of them. They both looked extremely apologetic for waking me, at any rate.

"I'm fine," Harry said, swaying as he stood up. I immediately grabbed his arm to steady him. He pulled away, as if he didn't want to add another burden to my heavy load. "Really, Mum, you don't need to worry about me." Stupid boy. I'm your mother. I'll always worry about you.

Remus furrowed his brow in confusion, making his face look so old. "Mum?"

"Something happened that sent me and two of my friends back in time seventeen years."

"If you are James and Lily's son," began Remus. Always one step ahead, that man, "which I'm sure you are, Harry, then I hope you haven't been messing around to land yourself here."

"I was not!"

Remus chuckled, "I was only joking." That calmed Harry down. It did my heart good, as well. Seeing Remus laugh always makes me feel better. It shows the real Remus, not the monster people claim him to be.

"I'm gone five minutes to get coffee and that's the time _both_ of you choose to wake up," Sirius whined, poking his head in the door. Even under his light-hearted demeanor, though, I could tell he was still upset about Harry's news. With the attack, he hadn't had time to deal with it either. "Come on, everyone's worried about you."

You must understand, everyone at the Order worries all the time, that's a given. But it takes a lot of worry to create such a fuss...or a lot of curiosity. Wondering what everyone was so worked up about, Remus asked, "Just what have you been up to since you got here?"

"He did more damage to Voldemort's following in one hour that the Order's done since day one," James said, coming through the door. Even though he was trying to hide it, the pride in his voice was obvious. I looked over at Harry then. The poor boy is just as readable as his father. It looked like all his life, the only thing he'd wanted was to make his parents proud.

"Oh?"

"He conjured a Patronus - looked exactly like me - that got rid of about a hundred dementors, brought down at least twenty Death Eaters, _and_ fought Voldemort himself to a standstill. Would've gotten him, too, if the bastard hadn't turned tail and Apparated."

"I don't know about that..." muttered Harry with a dark undertone.

"Where, pray tell, did you learn to do that?" Remus asked, his old, mischievous, Marauder gleam in his eye.

Then, to my amusement, Harry plastered a grin on his face, a grin that I had seen for years on James' face. "Well, you taught me everything I know about Patronuses."

Apparently, Remus noticed, too, for he said, "I'm sure your father taught you a trick or two, as well."

The air immediately became smothering with tension. Harry's face twisted in pain and he couldn't look at Remus at all. He must be all Harry has left and, if things are still like this in the future, then Remus is in constant danger of being murdered by werewolves. Although...there is Peter. Harry hasn't mentioned him...

I grabbed James' arm, but my eyes never left Harry. We have to spare him this. James placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Go find your friends. We'll talk with Remus."

All three of us watched somberly as Harry headed out the door. For a few moments, we continued to stare at the door, until Remus said in a forced voice, "Something happens to you in the future."

"Yes," whispered James, his voice wavering. I took his hand in mine. As much as I wanted to help him, I could tell he wanted to do this himself. He squeezed my hand in acknowledgment. "Harry spoke with us for the first time last night."

"What?" Remus mouthed, too shocked to make the words sound.

"He told us - shouted is more like it - that Voldemort...murders us...before he turns two."

"No!" Remus' eyes became wild. He looked at me, his eyes pleading me to contradict James. He must have seen the answer in _my_ eyes, because he buried his face in his hands. I'd only ever seen Remus break down like this once, after a particularly heated Defense Class debate on the topic of werewolves. It didn't feel right to see him so upset.

"Believe me, Remus, we don't like this anymore than you do," James whispered gently.

"You don't understand, James. I'm selfish. Peter has started drifting away from us. Now I find out that I'm going to lose you two. And I'm not going to find love because of what I am. All I'll have is Sirius for the rest of my life."

He admitted it himself, that he was being selfish, I'll give him that. It was also too painful to tell Remus that Sirius will die sometime before Harry is seventeen. I was still livid, though. "Who will Harry have? Sirius?" I exploded. "My sister? At least you've known us, Remus. He only has the little time he's spending with us now to remember us by."

Remus looked ashamed of his outburst already and I was quickly becoming ashamed of mine. We all sat in an awkward silence. Even James seemed at a loss for words, as hard as that is to believe.

Finally, Remus broke the silence, "I couldn't care for Harry, we all know that. But, I'll do my best to watch out for him. And I'll make sure he knows you. I'll make sure he knows the truth and I'll let him know everything you've done, for me and for everyone else."

"Thank you," we both whispered. That's all Remus can offer, but it will be enough; Harry has shown us that. It is truly comforting to know that Harry will never be completely alone.

James rose from his chair. "Shall we go then?"

Remus and I both got up and followed James through the door to face whatever came next.


	12. The Bonds of Friendship

Chapter 12: The Bonds of Friendship

Hermione and Ron were both waiting outside the door for me. They were chatting amiably, with intermittent giggles from Hermione. Ron noticed me first and nodded in my direction.

"All right, then?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Knew you would be."

"And how have you two been?" I asked, grinning. They both blushed furiously. They've been acting cozy for a little while, but they still act a bit hesitant, especially around me. I keep teasing them about it, even if I don't blame them. I mean, the three of us have been friends for so long. I'm sure they're just as awkward with making me the third wheel as I am being it. But...Ron let me go out with Ginny. I can get over it. Besides, I want them to be happy, no matter what happens to me.

"Where are your parents?" Hermione said, recovering first.

I felt my expression fall in sorrow, "They're talking with Remus. Full moon, you know?" Then I remembered something else I'd been meaning to tell them. "Hey, remember when Dad took me downstairs?"

Ron scratched his head. "Yeah. He wanted to show you something. We were going to ask you about it before all this."

I chuckled, "I meant to tell you before all this." Looking around to make sure no one was around and casting _Muffliato _at the door, I told them about Gryffindor and the rings. To _my_ surprise, they weren't surprised at all. In fact, Hermione looked embarrassed.

"After the Chamber of Secrets, I looked up all the Founders' bloodlines," she confessed. Her curiosity can be astounding at times. "It was strange. I couldn't find anything past Gryffindor's children. Then, for some reason, I started looking up _your_ genealogy, but I couldn't find much on your father's side." Very astounding. But, impressive.

Ron merely shrugged, "If it's anyone, it's you. I mean, it all fits, except for the Parseltongue, and we know why that is."

Our conversation was cut short when Sirius arrived. "Are they coming or are we going to have to sit here all day?" There was an undertone of impatience in his voice.

"Mum and Dad are just explaining to Remus," I muttered.

His face fell. "Oh."

With impeccable timing, the door opened and Dad came out, followed by Mum and Remus. They all looked so much more tired than when I'd left them. Dammit! I've created so much pain, all because I couldn't shut my bloody trap!

"I'm sorry about all of this," I said.

Mum immediately enveloped me in a hug. "Oh, sweetheart, never be sorry. It's not your fault."

All I wanted to do was cry into her shoulder. So many years I had wanted to do that and all I wanted to do now was cry through every last hardship I'd gone through. I knew that's what she wanted, too. I know a parent's arm can't shelter me, but it's damn comforting.

No. Maybe I'll get the chance sometime while I'm here, but now's not the time. Reluctantly, I pulled away. Mum wouldn't let me go that easily, though. She held my shoulders, looked me in the eye, and smiled, as if promising me a rain check.

"Well, shall we go?" Remus asked, his voice strained.

Dad sighed, "Must everyone be so dismal?"

Glaring, Remus spoke quietly, but angrily, "How can I not be when I know that someday soon you will face Voldemort and not come out of it alive?"

Hermione answered him just as quietly, but also sincerely, "That's why you have to make the most of the time you have left with them."

Stunned, I looked over at Hermione and Ron. They both just smiled back at me, as if we were back at Hogwarts with only finals to worry about. But their eyes revealed deeper emotions. I had suspected that they were doing just what Hermione said, but to hear it...meant so much.

I chuckled, "At this rate, we won't get anywhere." My words seemed to have an effect, or Hermione's did. At any rate, we entered the salon of the house, where people were resting after the excitement of the night. Then, a limping figure clumped over to us.

"Nice job, boy," Moody said clapping me on the back. "At first I thought Potter there was pulling my leg - most people did actually - but he was telling the truth for once. Too bad the git got away while your guard was down-"

"Constant vigilance, I know," I said, rolling my eyes. That caused several people to smother giggles.

"Hmph," he snorted. "Got all their cheek too."

Several more people came up, each with a similar conversation. Then, the person I dreaded showed up. My blood boiled as Dad went over to embrace him. Hermione and Ron tried to calm me down, although they weren't fairing much better. Breathing deeply, I went over. Like I said, I haven't told them about Peter, but it would look suspicious if I didn't act like I liked Peter.

"-bloody amazing. You should have seen him!" Dad was bragging. To my dismay, Peter was listening to his every word. No doubt the rat had already seen Voldemort. "Here he is now. Harry, come see Peter."

His head swivelled to study me even as he mechanically held out his hand to me, his left hand. The right was rubbing his left forearm nervously. I grabbed it just as woodenly, then nearly dropped it as my scar flared in pain. He let go of my hand and immediately bowed before me. I took pleasure in seeing his prostrate, trembling figure.

"Rise, Wormtail," I hissed, "and report."

"Y-yes, m'Lord. D-do you r-remember the m-man who f-fought you?" he cringed.

I felt rage burn inside me at Potter for defying me and Wormtail for bringing up the subject. "Yes."

"N-now, I don't m-mean to insult you, m-master, but it wasn't James P-potter."

"Who could it be besides Potter?" I said, my voice deadly quite.

"I d-didn't say it w-wasn't a P-potter, I said it w-wasn't James."

I fixed him with a piercing stare. "Who was it then?"

"P-please, I swear, this is t-true. It was his s-son, Harry, f-from the f-f-future." His voice cracked on the last word.

"What?"

"I d-don't blame you f-for m-m-mistaking him for James. L-looks just like him, except f-for his eyes and a s-scar on his f-forehead."

A wave of trepidation went through me. "A scar?"

"Yes. A lightening-bolt sh-shaped s-scar."

A lightening-bolt shaped scar? That comes only from being touched by the _Avada Kedavra_. He lived through someone trying to kill him, or _will_ live through. There is no doubt now that Harry is the one in the prophecy, but perhaps I am too hasty in my decision to kill him.

I put a hand to my head as I felt a headache coming on. The other hand was once again in Pettigrew's

"Are you alright, Harry?"

Someone eased me into a chair.

"I'm fine," I mumbled. "Just a headache."

Blearily, I looked up at Mum, who was frowning, "Every time you've said that, you wind up getting into bigger trouble."

"Yeah," Ron said, nodding, "yeah, he's been like that as long as we've known him."

So Ron launched into some harmless tales about our trouble making. But, I couldn't concentrate on any of them. Ron and Hermione weren't concerned, so I guess it wasn't obvious that I had a vision, thank God. Still, it confused me because Peter was still watching me curiously. Could I have seen something from the present Voldemort's future?

Ron's voice tapered off, then, as he twisted in his chair. Turning myself, I saw Dumbledore walk in the room. Desperately, I opened my mind and pleaded my concerns to him.

He turned his eyes to me and smiled, "Harry, a word, if you would be so kind?"

Excellent, he heard me. Quickly, I rose to follow him. Ron and Hermione looked like they wanted to come as well, however.

"Why don't you guys keep Peter company? I mean, we can't leave him alone with those three. Who knows what will happen if we leave them alone?" I said, giving them a significant look. Ron looked like he swallowed some stink sap and Hermione's lip twitched distastefully, but they understood and didn't object. I pitied them for doing this to them, but it _was_ amusing. I couldn't help laughing a little with everyone else.

Finally, Dumbledore and I made it to an empty room. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. Anyway, as soon as the door was closed, I blurted out, "Pettigrew's a Death Eater."

That caught him off guard. It's quite a sight to see Dumbledore speechless. I've never actually seen that before, only heard it...or not heard it.

He recovered quickly, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because he's going to tell Voldemort about me and Voldemort is going to think twice about trying to kill me, which, while it would save my parents' lives," my voice broke, "would ruin the future." I paused. "That can't happen." What good would it do if they were alive, but Voldemort ruled the wizarding world? He'd kill us all eventually anyway.

Dumbledore gazed at me with immense sorrow in his eyes. "I've seen a lot in my rather extensive life. But never before have I met such a selfless soul as yours, and you are barely an adult... What must I do?"

"Keep him from contacting Voldemort. He's a rat, literally, so you'll have to keep a close eye on him. Then, whenever I leave, wipe his memory or something."

He bowed his head, as if acquiescing, but was interrupted before he could speak. Fawkes appeared in a flash of fire. My anger mirrored his entrance.

"Bloody chicken!" I screamed. "This is all your fault." I wanted so much to rage against the bird, but it's so hard to be angry at something so pure, not to mention something that saved your life. Especially when it can calm you against your will with it's song.

_Peace, Harry Potter. I realize my errors and, rest assured, they shall be remedied. Only five shall remember your time here._

Five. Mum and Dad so that they can die knowing I'll be alright. Me so that I can know them. Ron and Hermione so that I don't have to keep it to myself. Not even Dumbledore would remember. Perhaps that's for the best.

I bowed my head to the bird, not trusting my mouth. Dumbledore looked at me curiously, but I didn't care. I went back out to spend more time with my parents.


	13. Unbreakable Bonds

Chapter 13: Unbreakable Bonds

Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They burst into flames when it is time to die and are reborn from the ashes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly _faithful_ pets. So Albus says. He does not realize how faithful phoenixes truly are. After all these years together, he does not realize the extent of my loyalty to him.

Phoenixes create unbreakable bonds with those they chose to bond with. This is how I heard Harry in the Chamber, he touched upon my bond with Albus. From that time, I knew Harry's life would be intertwined with mine, though it would be through Albus at first. Once bonded, a phoenix is bonded to only that person until the person dies. Of course, time travel tends to mess that up. My antics have confused me to no end!

I don't regret it, though. From the moment I first saw the boy, I wanted to help heal his wounded soul. I couldn't do much while Albus was still alive and after his death...I spent time grieving. But, now I have the chance to help him. I thank the Fates that he and Tom have my tail feathers in their wands. I don't think any of this would've been possible, otherwise.

If I had not intervened, he would have surely perished. His will, his drive, has been shaken. All that has happened to him has ceased to feed his fire. It only fuels his despair, now. Whether he realized it or not, when he went to face Tom, he was ready to end his pain with death.

So, I sent him back in time. It's strange. My memory stretches from when I first saw the boy to when I sent him here, but from this time up until I meet him, I remember nothing. Apparently, _I_ don't know the extent of my loyalty, either. I don't believe any other phoenixes have accomplished such a feat, otherwise I would ask them about it. With all eternity to learn about ourselves, we share much of what we learn with each other.

I've watched Harry since I brought him here. Slowly, he has healed. It started when he first saw his parents. He really has become quite creative in his battle tactics. That move he used to trip the Death eater was priceless. He handled his connection to his mother well, too. It might be strange for him, seeing his mother pregnant with him. But, there is nothing better than the connection a mother has with her unborn child.

Alas (_Alas?_ I've been around Albus too long.), his happiness at seeing his parents, and then his godfather, would not last. I feared my purpose might have been lost once Albus spoke to Harry. To put him in a room with the four he cared about most and then discuss the reason they all would die... I felt Harry's anguish as my own.

Desperately hoping that he could still be saved, I sent for his friends. I needn't have worried. His father was able to reach him. By then, it was too late to send his friends back. Although...perhaps sharing this experience with them is what will keep him from despairing in the future. Tragedy will always be near him, unfortunately. Just that one night spent as a family might have been enough to pull him through.

Then, his father revealed to him that he is the Heir of Gryffindor. I must confess that this was a surprise to me. How could I miss it? Godric was the first to tame me and form a bond. The boy even has his unruly hair. I'm ashamed not to have noticed the resemblance. I recognized the ring immediately, though. It is humorous; the Sorting Hat revealed to me that he considered putting Harry in Slytherin.

Bless his father, though. The man knows exactly how to handle his son. Giving Harry his wedding ring seemed to have sparked the fire in him to life again. I was loath to interrupt, but Albus insisted. Ah, well, I suppose it couldn't be helped. At least it gave me the chance to truly examine Harry's fire. Although, the minute he produced that Patronus, I knew his fight was renewed. I knew the outcome of his duel with Tom before it was over.

Triumphant, he awoke to the pride of his parents. Slightly ruined by his reunion with Remus, it was still what he had longed for his entire life, the chance to make his parents proud. His friends also showed him companionship and faith. These are all he will need in the fight to come.

When he met Peter, I was not worried. The fire was burning brightly and nothing could smother it again. If I worried at all, it was because I feared that his fire would rise to incinerate Peter. That is why I offered what I did, to calm his anger and ease his mind.

Now Albus and I watch him. He still tries to master his anger; I suppose he is sparing his parents the knowledge that their friend is a traitor. But, I see his soul, whole, healthy, and bright once more. His time here must draw to a close.

"It pains me so," Albus whispered, "to know some of the tragedies he has experienced. It nearly crushes my heart to know that it isn't even a fraction of what has happened to him."

_Harry is defined by tragedy and pain. It is his destiny._

"Destiny is worse than Voldemort."

_That is because destiny is absolute. There is no way to stop it._

"Like my death."

_Yes..._ Too late I realized that I'd let out a soft melody...in a minor key. Drat!

Albus smiled fondly and scratched behind my head. "It seems you've already found another to bond to."

_Yes_, I admitted, as shamefaced as a phoenix can be.

"I'm glad for you, my friend. With all of eternity before you, none of that time should be spent alone."

For the first time, in my many years, I felt my emotions cloud my throat. Nothing, spoken or sung, came from me. Instead, I nuzzled his fingers.

"I suppose you will solve his dilemma."

_Aye. I will wipe the memories of all but five._

"Mm, yes. It would make no sense to erase Harry, Ron and Hermione's memories and I assume the other two are, of course, James and Lily."

_I felt it was for the best..._

"And I completely agree. The trouble with a large intellect is a large amount of curiosity along with it. I do not believe I could keep mine from meddling for seventeen years. For example, I'm dying to know why you brought him here."

_I wanted to help rekindle his flame._

"Have you?"

_Yes._

"When will you send them back?"

_Soon. But I thought Harry might like more time with his parents, first._

For I had gazed out at Harry, experiencing childhood for the first time, and couldn't bear to interrupt.


	14. The Phoenix's Lesson

Chapter 14: The Phoenix's Lesson

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I remember successfully restraining from killing Peter. Even if noone else would remember, Mum and Dad would. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be tempted to change the future, but I still don't want them knowing.

The Order played a game of Quidditch, too. Enough people agreed to play to make two full teams, so I got to Seek against Dad. I won, of course. Dad let me win, like I expected him to. We're pretty evenly matched, otherwise. He has a greater amount of experience under his belt but I have more difficult experiences.

I remember a celebration. Lots of drinks, some champagne even. I was slightly jealous of Ron and Hermione – recently eighteen – as they toasted with the Order...until Dad slipped me some that he'd Transfigured into looking like butterbeer.

Near sundown, some Order members got out instruments and a lively dance began. When the slow song came up, I got to watch Mum and Dad dancing. It brought tears to my eyes, seeing them slowly revolving, oblivious to anything besides them. Ron and Hermione brought tears to my eyes while they danced, too. But, that was because Hermione was especially giggly and Ron was red in the face. It seems the champagne affected them more than they thought. To my delight, Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek. He turned even redder, but drew her closer to him. Finally! All they needed was to get...tipsy...

But, it didn't end there. After the dance, the five of us went home and enjoyed watching Ron and Dad play chess. I don't think I've ever seen Ron concentrate harder on a game of chess that didn't have any lives depending on it. Dad sure gave Ron a run for his money, too.

I went to bed that night feeling refreshed. For the first time in my life, I felt truly at home. Hogwarts is where I belong, but it's not a home, not really. I think...this is what Fawkes meant when he said I needed to learn a lesson. It goes deeper than just knowing my parents and knowing that I'm the Heir of Gryffindor. I was feeling a bit depressed before, and I needed to learn why my parents gave their lives for me, why they wanted me to live. Why I need to _keep_ living.

In the morning, I was woken by the sun shining merrily in the window and the delicious smell of breakfast. Coming downstairs, I saw that Sirius had decided to drop by.

"Morning, sleepy head," Sirius chuckled.

I grinned, "Morning."

Mum set a huge plate in front of me; eggs, bacon, sausage, mushrooms, toast. My stomach growled as I dug in. Sirius and Dad, who was next to Sirius, both laughed while Mum frowned at me.

"You look underfed, Harry. Have you been getting enough to eat?"

I nearly inhaled my eggs as I tried to laugh. It ended up being a half-cough, half-laugh. Truthfully, I haven't been eating well, but she doesn't need to know that.

"It's amazing how much you sound like Mrs. Weasley," I chortled.

She smiled at me. "It's a mother thing, dear. Molly just treats everyone like they're her children. Her family is in the Order, even though she isn't, and she likes to help out by cooking once in a while."

I swallowed another bite. "Hey! Are Ron and Hermione awake?"

"Yes," smirked Dad. "They're still in their room."

I had let them have the guestroom while I took the couch, hoping something like this would happen. "If I'd known all they needed was some bubbly, I would've done it a long time ago," I snorted.

"You would've done what a long time ago?" Hermione asked, dragging Ron in after her.

"Nothing, nothing," I replied nonchalantly. Neither of them believed me, but they knew me well enough that they didn't try to wheedle it out of me.

Mum quickly put plates in front of them. "After breakfast, what do you say to a day in Diagon Alley?"

Noone got a chance to answer, though. The doorbell rang and Dad opened the door to let Dumbledore in. A second later, Fawkes flamed in and perched on Dumbledore's shoulder. Truthfully, I wasn't surprised to see them.

"Time to go," I sighed.

Fawkes bowed his handsome head. _Aye. Even I won't be able to fix it if you change too much. To send you back, though, I will need your wand and ring._

I held them out for Fawkes, who grabbed them in his talons and flew in the direction of the living room. Soon, I heard the crackling of a fire in the hearth.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I apologize if I seem impatient, but I really must return to school."

"Of course," I chuckled, smiling at him. He smiled fondly back, his eyes twinkling. Then, I did something I'd always wanted to do. I hugged my teacher, trying to express all my feelings through the gesture. Startled, it took him a moment before he returned the hug.

I pulled away and Ron moved forward to shake his hand. "Good luck with me and my siblings, sir."

Hermione went to him with tears in the corners of her eyes. "Thank you for admitting me to you school, Professor. We'll never forget you."

"It was my pleasure to meet you and will be my pleasure to teach you, I'm sure," he replied before turning with a swish of his cloak and Disapparating.

Sirius put a brave face on. "I guess I'll see you three later. I wish you could say the same." All three of us went to hug Sirius this time.

"Thanks for being a brilliant godfather," I whispered tearfully.

"To all of us," Hermione added while Ron nodded.

That just left Mum and Dad. Ron and Hermione went first this time, realizing that I wanted some time with them alone. Mum and Dad insisted on embracing both of them.

"Thank you for being such great friends to Harry," Mum told them. "I'm glad to know that he's in good hands."

Ron answered, seeing that Hermione was about to lose it, "We're glad to finally meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

Dad laughed, "Call us Lily and James."

"We'll be watching over you, dears," said Mum.

Ron, Hermione, and Sirius left, leaving the three of us alone.

"You two are the only ones who will remember in this time," I began. Then, I was hugging them both. The tears that had threatened to spill this whole time finally came pouring out.

"I love you, so much," I whispered.

They both clutched me tighter and murmured back, "We love you, too."

I wanted to stay there, with them, forever. I didn't want them to die, but I knew I couldn't stop them from dying. Even if I changed the future, nothing stops death.

I'm not sure how long we hugged, or how we got to the living room, but we did. A bright, red and gold fire burned in the hearth.

_The return journey will be slightly different_, Fawkes chimed. _I didn't think you'd mind, seeing as the ring was substituted for Tom's wand._

I chuckled as Fawkes returned the ring and my wand. Ron, Hermione, and I stepped into the fire. It licked us pleasantly and I was reminded of Floo Powder. Wonderful.

Through the flames, I gazed at my parents one last time and felt the fire sear my throat again. This time, Voldemort is finished.

* * *

The magic deposited us in a sunlit room. My brows came together as I realized it was the hotel room we had stayed in the night before I went to battle Voldemort.

"This is the same day we left," Hermione squeaked.

_Indeed_, said Fawkes as he appeared on the bed. _This day wasn't finished when you left. It seems the Fates have given you a chance to rewrite this day before it is set forever in Time._

"You mean I have a chance to redo this day?" I asked.

Nodding, Fawkes came closer so that he could look me straight in the eye. _Don't become what you hate._

"Um, Harry?" Ron said, looking at me like I was crazy. "Staring at Fawkes is not going to get him to suddenly gain the ability to talk and answer your question."

"He's right, Harry," agreed Hermione, putting on the face she wears when she knows something Ron and I don't. "Phoenixes can only talk to the humans that they're bonded to. Really very interesting to read about in _My Life Bonded to a Phoenix_. Fawkes was probably bonded with Dumbledore."

_She's right, you know, _Fawkes chirped in amusement. _But, I must be off now. Good luck, Harry._

"What was that all about?" Ron asked, startled by Fawkes' sudden departure.

I waved my hand offhandedly. "He said that I get to redo today and told me not to become what I hate, whatever that means."

Hermione stared at me. "You heard Fawkes?"

"Yeah," I grinned.

Ron threw up his hands. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Anyway," Hermione continued, "he probably meant he doesn't want you to become like Voldemort. Does that make any sense?"

I replayed the events leading to our trip to the past and cringed, "Yes." I looked up at them in fierce determination. "But I know how to fix that. I'll see you later, then?"

They both nodded, saying, "Good luck!" and "Be careful."

* * *

I strode up to the Riddle mansion, this time without a guide. Thinking about how I had killed Peter "after his usefulness ended" brought bile to my mouth. This time I just turned Peter in to the Ministry and officially cleared Sirius' name. A warm feeling spread in my stomach knowing that everyone would know the truth now.

There was Nagini, coiled near the steps like before. She started to slither away, but I pointed my wand at her and yelled, "_Stop_."

Her great head turned toward me, poised and dignified. I couldn't help noticing that she was actually quite beautiful for a snake. A lump formed in my throat, suddenly, at the thought of killing her. She's not evil, she's just a loyal pet. Like Fawkes.

"_You mean to kill me?_"

"_I have to,_" I muttered. "_Please forgive me. Avada Kedavra!_"

Last time, I'd wanted to make Voldemort feel some of the pain he'd made me feel. To cause unnecessary pain, just like him. Not this time.

A shriek rent the night and the air exploded outward as Voldemort Apparated in front of me. His eyes narrowed as he growled my name. It didn't take Legilimency to feel the malice rolling off him.

"Enough running. Enough hiding," I told him. "It's time to finish this, once and for all."

As we moved into position, I couldn't resist one last Muggle quote: "Hello. My name is Harry Potter. You killed my parents. Prepare to die."

**The End**


End file.
